


[Podfic] Any way the wind blows

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, angel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He’d been drawn to pararescue like a duck to water and he’d taken to it just as well, even if he did think it looked a little dorky to have a wingsuit on over his wings.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Any way the wind blows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Any way the wind blows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324483) by [possiblythreefourthspeahen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/possiblythreefourthspeahen/pseuds/possiblythreefourthspeahen). 



Cover Art provided by my bae, Kalakirya.

| 

## Streaming Audio

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BMCU%5D%20Any%20way%20the%20wind%20blows.mp3)**

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BMCU%5D%20Any%20way%20the%20wind%20blows.mp3) | **Size:** 7.5 MB | **Duration:** 00:07:56
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BMCU%5D%20Any%20way%20the%20wind%20blows.m4b) | **Size:** 4 MB | **Duration:** 00:07:56

## Reader's Notes

This song featured is Any Way the Wind Blows by Sara Bareilles. 
  
---|---


End file.
